


Habits

by lookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also mentions of OCPD, literally allll just gay, not really but you could take it that way if you wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookie/pseuds/lookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has habits.<br/>Chanyeol has-Chanyeol has habits-quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> first thing ive wrote in like 4ever and its chanhun aw how nice  
> idk i MAy write some more stuff rn but pls dont hold me to that omfg

Sehun has habits.

 

Chanyeol first noticed it during high school Chemistry class, chin resting on the palm of his hand as he stared at Sehun’s side profile instead of taking down notes for isotopes. He watched as Sehun rested in a similar position to Chanyeol, hands curled up tighter self-consciously as he slowly scratched his nail over the same spot just under his eye.

He watched Sehun scratch the spot, sometimes switching to rub the abused area with the pad of his index finger before scratching it again, only satisfied when he picked away the skin left over from old acne and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger before discarding it and moving on to another spot.

 

Chanyeol next noticed it when they were in college, with his head resting on his folded arms, head tilted to stare at Sehun sitting next to him. Sehun was staring down at his Maths book, eyes drifting in and out of focus as his hand idly tapped his cheek. Sehun shifted to shove his hand down the neck of his shirt, raking his nails across his shoulder blades in search of any uneven skin. Chanyeol blinks slowly as Sehun bites his lip in frustration when he can’t reach a spot just under his shoulder blade, hooked in an awkward position.  
  


Chanyeol continued to stare at him, sensing Sehun’s displeasure in being unable to reach. Sehun never mentioned it before and Chanyeol never asked, so he didn’t want to intrude, no matter how bad Chanyeol didn’t want Sehun to feel miffed anymore.

 

Chanyeol noticed it when they moved in together, how Sehun would pick at his hairline whenever they were watching a movie or how he would search the shaved part of his hair for any broken skin. He noticed it when Sehun would lie in bed, stomach down and shirtless, arms bent in awkward positions to pick at his back that was riddled with countless acne scars. Sehun would groan in frustration when they appeared under his shoulder blades and in the gaps where he could never reach, even with one arm stretched above his head and the other hooked painfully the other way.

 

Chanyeol notices it now, how Sehun’s stopped picking at his own skin and started covering the many noticeable scars with make-up when they go out. Chanyeol can tell when Sehun feels ansty, watching the younger boy pull his knees up to his chest on the sofa and bring his fingers to his mouth. Sehun doesn’t need to ask anymore, only watching as Chanyeol strips off his shirt and faces Sehun, head hung as he plays on his phone.

 

Chanyeol’s never cared much for his appearance, instead welcoming bruises and cuts and other things he could show off in the future. ( _“Chanyeol, just_ where _did you get that gash on your leg?” ‘I was climbing a tree with Jongdae, ma’am’_ ) Chanyeol especially doesn’t mind when Sehun’s the one making them, and Sehun’s the only one who will see them.

 

It’s an uncomfortable feeling, but he knows Sehun appreciates the fact that Chanyeol’s willing to give up his (mostly) flawless skin just for Sehun’s habits. He’s okay with Sehun bunching up his shirt at 2am just to run his fingers over the once-smooth expanse of Chanyeol’s back in search of something to pick at.

 

Sehun brushes over scars he’s made, ones from constantly picking at the dead skin where the hair fades out along his neck, ones shaped like angry red lines from the night before and Sehun runs the tips of his fingers over the sore marks just to see Chanyeol squirm.

 

Sehun’s stopped picking at his own skin, but he always runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair before he has to go to class.

 

Chanyeol has habits.

 

Sehun first noticed it during high school in every class, how Chanyeol would repeat things. He would say something to Jongdae then mutter one word under his breath for the remainder of the period. Sehun mentioned it and Chanyeol laughed and shook his head, repeating the action twice more thinking it was discreet.

 

Sehun next noticed it when they were in college, when he pretended to sleep but just lay listening to Chanyeol complain and complain after he stubbed his toe, swiveling around in his desk chair as Chanyeol continued to talk at Sehun.

 

Sehun noticed it when they moved in together, standing under makeshift strobe lights as Chanyeol glared at the light switch, flipping it on and off until he was satisfied, groaning and turning to Sehun.

 

“Let’s just go, why aren’t we going, why are we still here-come on,” Sehun let himself be dragged out of the door by Chanyeol. (But not after the taller boy flipped the light switch twice more)

 

Sehun notices it now, how when they kiss it has to be an even number. It’s not extreme, Chanyeol reassures him constantly. Just a few obsessive compulsive tendencies, he’s been to the doctor about it and they gave him some pills that are helping.

 

Sehun doesn’t ask any further questions and Chanyeol doesn’t talk about it, only sending him apologetic glances whenever he spends too long checking the locks before they go to bed.

 

Sehun has habits.

 

Sehun’s the person who warms their cold feet by shoving them up their partner’s shirt, grinning sleepily when the other protests.

Sehun’s the person who pushes the pedestrian crossing button then decides they want to walk a different way.

Sehun’s the person who orders complicated drinks at Costa at 8am, takes two sips and leaves it so long that it cools, throwing it away after an hour.

Sehun’s the person Chanyeol comes home to find curled up on the couch watching ‘16 and Pregnant’, pointing to the screen and telling Chanyeol with a straight face: “You’d end up like that if it wasn’t for me.”

Sehun’s the person who makes Chanyeol’s overactive brain go quiet.

 

Chanyeol has habits

 

Chanyeol’s the person who acts like a German Shepherd trying to be a lap dog, contorting his too long limbs to fit around Sehun’s lanky frame.

Chanyeol’s the person who demands attention and whines like a kicked puppy when Sehun shoos him away, saying that Chanyeol should also be doing his homework and not trying to mooch affection off his boyfriend.

Chanyeol’s the person who brings Sehun peppermint tea when he’s just woken up, nuzzling into his side and pressing lazy kisses to his neck.

Chanyeol’s the person Sehun comes home to find opening all the windows and sitting shirtless on the floor, complaining through a shit-eating grin that he’s too hot now that Sehun’s in the room.

Chanyeol’s the person who makes Sehun stop pressing the pads of his fingers to old acne scars.


End file.
